Speed handles have previously been used for ease of rotation of a socket being used to loosen or tighten bolts or nuts. There are many situations where the use of such a speed handle is advantageous. However, there are also situations where use of a speed handle is extremely inconvenient or very cumbersome.
Ratchet drives have also been previously used to drive socket wrenches. The ratchet includes an elongated straight handle.
There are various situations in which a conventional ratchet wrench is cumbersome or impossible to use, e.g., in tight places where there is little room for the ratchet handle. Use of a conventional ratchet wrench in such situations often leads to skinned or bruised knuckles.
There has not heretofore been provided a tool having the advantages and features provided by the present invention.